pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Zukizuki Pretty Cure
Zukizuki Pretty Cure (Heartpump Pretty Cure In English Dub) is my Rewrite of DokiDoki Pretty Cure In Glitter Force it’s called Glitter Force Zukizuki Characters Cures Aida Mana/Cure Heart (Minnie Anderson In English Dub,Maya Andrews/Glitter Heart in Glitter Force) Mana is a 16-year-old who is the Student Council President at Oogai First High School. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. She believe she possesses a "sixth sense" that allows her to tell if a person is lying or not. She dreams of being a school teacher. In the last episode, she retires from her role in the student council. Her alter ego is Cure Heart, the Heartbeat of Love whose theme color is pink and she represents the card suit of hearts and controls the power of holy light. Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond (Riley Thompson in English Dub,Rachel Evans/Glitter Diamond In Glitter Force) Rikka is a 16-year-old girl who is a studious girl in Mana’s class. She is Alice's childhood best friend. She is very calm and composed, and easy to talk to since she rarely raises her voice. She has terrible anger issues, which she gracefully hides and can be a sore loser at times. She loves card games, but is terrible with a pot and spoon. In the last episode, she was voted secretary of the student council, and she learns to control her anger issues. She appears to have a huge crush on Makoto. Her alter ego is Cure Diamond, the Heartbeat of Knowledge whose theme color is blue and she represents the card suit of diamonds and controls the power of ice/snow. Yotsuba Alice (Alice Clawford In English Dub,Clara Cloverson/Glitter Clover In Glitter Force) Alice is a student at Nanatsu Hoshi Academy who is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises (Clawford Enterprises in the English Dub), an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is successful in many ways with academically, socially and practically naming just a few. Alice is a noble and refined lady of 16 years, who isn't much of a teamplayer, prefering to watch others perform the task at hand for her if she isn't in the mood. Alice is quite selfish. Later, she learns to be less anti-social and selfish. Her alter ego is Cure Rosetta, the Heartbeat of Warmth whose theme color is yellow and she represents the card suit of clubs/clovers and controls the power of the Earth. Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword (Catherine “Cathy” Rhodes in English Dub,Mackenzie Mack/Glitter Spade In Glitter Force) Makoto is a 16-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is one of the original members of the Pretty Cure team by the name of "MakoPi Spade" (or "Cathy Spade" in the English Dub). She has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She dislikes fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. Despite that, she is actually a generally pleasant and sweet girl with a rational and calm mind who hates violence and is very cheerful, naive and caring. She is also an idol singer and fashionista. Her alter ego is Cure Sword, the Heartbeat of Courage whose theme color is purple and she represents the card suit of spades and controls the power of the Sky. Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (Alicia Martin In English Dub,Natalie Wood/Glitter Ace In Glitter Force) Aguri is a 17-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is the royal guard of the Trump Kingdom by the name of "Angeii Rose" (or "Angel Arcana" in the English Dub). She goes to school with Alice. She is the calm and wise member of the team who is often quite strict on the other girls, except for Alice, whom she has a sisterly relationship with. She is the biological older half-sister of Regina, but thinks that she is the "twin sister" of Regina. She has a big sweet tooth and often says "Bravo" when she eats something she thinks tastes good. Later, she ditches sweets for snacks and learns that she is good at cooking. Plus, she now gets along with the others very well. Her alter ego is Cure Ace, the Heartbeat of Passion whose theme color is red and she represents the card value of aces and controls the power of fire/roses. Tanaka Regina/Cure Joker (Regina Laurens In English Dub,Regina Nolan/Glitter Joker In Glitter Force Regina is a 15-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is one of the princesses of the Trump Kingdom by the name of "Princess Asmodine" (or "Princess Josephine" in the English Dub). She was brainwashed by King Jikochuu before eventually switching sides to join the Cures as their final member. She is the biological younger half-sister of Aguri who is in her third year of Oogai First Middle School. She is the youngest and least well-behaved of the Cures. She is the hot-headed, opinionated and quick-to-fight captain of all of her school's sport teams who enjoys freedom and is constantly at odds with the student council, which, in her words, is constantly trying to hold her down, something she disapproves of. She is sarcastic, spoiled, selfish, tough, and at times mean, but is known to have a soft side, as demonstrated whenever she's taking care of Kerru or Ai-chan. She loves Mana and whenever she has the chance, she clings to her. In the last episode, Regina took Mana's place as the new student council president. Her alter ego is Cure Joker, the Heartbeat of Serenity whose theme color is green and she represents the card value of jacks and controls the power of thunder/stars. Edamura Hiroka/Cure Queen (Harrietta Wilder In English Dub,Ruby Vincent/Glitter Queen In Glitter Force) Hiroka is a 14 year old girl who transfers to Mana’s School as a second year. She is very cheerful and happy going often called “The Queen of First Oogai High School” (Queen of Seashell Bay High School In English Dub) She is shown to be very loyal as She will try anything to defend her friends and the people she loves. She is Cure Queen '''the Heartbeat of Loyalty whose theme color is orange and she represents the card value of Queens and controls the Power of Fire and Sunlight. Mascots '''Sharuru (Sheryl in both English Dubs): Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. Her human alias is Aida Kokoka (Kippie Anderson in both English Dubs), who acts as Mana's younger sister in her second year at Oogai First Middle School. Raquel: Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. His human alias is Hishikawa Riku (Rory Thompson in both English Dubs), who acts as Rikka's cousin who is in elementary school. Lance: Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. His human alias is Yotsuba Daisuke (Larry Clawford in both English Dubs), who acts as Alice's younger brother who is in kindergarten. Dabyi (Davi in Both English Dubs): Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. Her human alias is DB (Miss Dana in Both English Dubs), who acts as Makoto's idol manager. Argine (Jolene in Both English Dubs ): Cure Ace's angel-like fairy partner. Her civilian alias is Yamada Aiko (Macy Skyler in Both English Dubs), who goes to the same high school as Alice and Aguri. Kerru (Kerry in Both English Dub): Cure Joker's fox-like fairy partner who is truly the oldest of the seven mascots. His human alias is RS (Mister Russi in the English Dubs), who acts as Ai-chan's caretaker. Vinnie:'''Cure Queen’s Cat-like Fairy Partner who helps her transform into Cure Queen, His Civilian Alias is '''Edamura Haruhiko (Harrison Wilder In Both English Dubs) '''who acts as Hiroka’s Younger Brother who‘s in Elementary School. '''Ai-chan (Aisling in the English Dub,Dina In Glitter Force): The main mascot of the team who is a mysterious baby that grants powers to the Cures. In episode 20, it is revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Marie Ange (or Princess Marie Angelica in the English Dub), one of the princesses of the Trump Kingdom. She has the power to turn back into her true identity anytime she wants to. She is a good friend of MakoPi Spade, Angeii Rose, and her fellow princess Princess Asmodine. Rewrite Changes * there are 7 Cures and 7 Mascots * Regina is a Cure * The Cures attend High School. * Mana no longer steals the Spotlight from the other Cures Category:Series